Richard Armitage
Richard Armitage (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)'' [Heinz Kruger]: Commits suicide by biting down on a cyanide capsule as he's being interrogated by Chris Evans. *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014)'' [Thorin Oakenshield]: Stabbed at the end of a battle with Manu Bennett, when he retracts his sword (that he was using to block Manu's blade) so he can stab Manu in return; he dies while talking to Martin Freeman shortly afterward. *Alice Through The Looking Glass (2016) Oleron: Presumably died along with his wife (Hattie Morahan), we see them when Mia Wasikowska goes back in time. *''Pilgrimage (2017)'' [Raymond De Merville]: Throat torn open by Jon Bernthal. *''Sleepwalker (2017)'' [Dr. Scott White/Jonathan Gray]: Playing a dual role, Jonathan is shot in the head by Ahna O'Reilly (Scott is revealed to be a hallucination of O'Reilly). TV Deaths *''Ultimate Force'' (2003) [Captain Ian Macalwain]: Shot several times by Ross Kemp. *''The Inspector Lynley Mysteries: In Divine Proportions (2005)'' [Phillip Turner]: Shot in the chest by Jimmy Yuill. *''Robin Hood: Something Worth Fighting For, Part 2'' (2009) [Guy of Gisborne]: Stabbed to death by Keith Allen and Lara Pulver in battle; he dies while talking to Jonas Armstrong. *''Spooks: Series 9 Epiosde 8[[Spooks (2002 series)| (''2010)]] [Lucas North/John Bateman]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by jumping off the roof of a building. *''Strike Back: Project Dawn: Episode 1[[Strike Back (2010 series)| (''2011)]] '[''John Porter]: Shot in the back of the head, execution style, by terrorists. *Hannibal: The Wrath of the Lamb (2015) '[''Francis Dolarhyde]: Bleds to death after having his throat torn open by Mads Mikkelsen and being stabbed several times by Hugh Dancy. *'''Berlin Station: Season 3 Episode 8 ''(''2019) '[''Daniel Miller]: Shot by Richard Jenkins. Gallery RichardArmitage.jpg|Richard Armitage in Captain America: The First Avenger Dolarhyde.jpg|Richard Armitage in "Hannibal: The Wrath of the Lamb'' Thorin.jpg|Richard Armitage in "The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Lynley.jpg|Richard Armitage in "The Inspector Lynley Mysteries: In Divine Proportions" Porter.png|Richard Armitage in "Strike Back: Project Dawn: Episode 1" uf6_15.jpg|Richard Armitage's body in Ultimate Force Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 12.40.02 PM.png|Richard Armitage in Sleepwalker Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 12.43.35 PM.png|Richard Armitage in Pilgrimage Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1971 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Musicians Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in Captain America Films Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Religion Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Captain America Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Ocean's Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Strike Back Cast members Category:Hannibal Cast Members Category:People murdered by Hannibal Lecter Category:Returned character death scenes Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners